Blushing
by FlyingBacon
Summary: A one-shot in which the team tries to explain to Superboy what blushing is, and Wally uses poor Robin as his prime example. NO Robin/Wally slash-just Wally teasing Robin.


**AN**:

So I had a little writer's block on my main fanfic (Nightmare), and while I was trying to just freely write something; this came out. It didn't really fit the plot of my story, so I decided to make it its own one shot.

This was inspired entirely by some of my musician friends (both guys) goofing around at play practice (orchestra all the way!) today. One of them poked the other in the waist with a pencil to get his attention, and during the middle of a song, the one that was poked just yells, "Kyle! Stop touching my ass!" everyone just stopped playing and gave those two "wtf?" glares before starting to crack up. It was priceless…

Oh, and although the ending does have a little 'slash' hint, Wally's just teasing Robin. In a brotherly way. Not flirtatious teasing. You know, I'm just going to shut up and start the story already. YJ © DC.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Megan, why do your cheeks turn red?" Superboy asked. The heroes were all dressed in their civvies, currently standing around the kitchen island. They had been talking amongst themselves for some time now, trying to pass the time while waiting for Batman to assign them a mission.

"Why do my cheeks turn red?" Megan asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, they turn red a lot." Superboy said.

"Are you talking about blushing?" Robin asked.

"Blushing?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, it's when a person's cheeks turn red, usually because they're embarrassed." Wally explained.

"Why does only she blush?" Superboy asked. At that moment, Megan's cheeks turned red. "See?"

"Well, right now we're talking about her." Kaldur said.

"And that could be considered embarrassing." Wally added.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Because sometimes it's embarrassing being the center of attention." Robin explained.

"Okay, so why don't you guys blush?" Superboy asked.

"What?" Robin and Wally simultaneously asked.

"You guys don't blush, only she does."

"Well, guys don't usually blush as often as girls." Robin explained.

"Why?"

"Um…" Wally started, looking between Robin and Kaldur for an answer, which he didn't receive. "I don't really know."

"Males are able to blush." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, Robby blushes all the time." Wally said, teasing his friend.

"What? No I don't." Robin said. "And my name isn't 'Robby'."

"Sure it isn't, Robby." Wally mocked.

"What are you doing…" Robin whispered to Wally.

"Making an example."

"Wha-no. Don't even think about it, Wally."

"I thought about it already." Wally said. He turned back to face Superboy and the others. Superboy shot him a confused glare, because he most likely used his super hearing to hear what the two were saying.

"You can always start by telling stupid jokes about the person." Wally said.

"Stupid jokes?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, like; hey Robin, you're so short, when it rains, you're the last one to know." Wally said, smiling while staring down at his best friend. He really was quite short…

"Dude, that wasn't even funny." Robin said.

"Aw, mad because you can't get on the big kid rides at the amusement parks yet?" Wally waited for some reaction from his friend, but only received a raised eyebrow.

"Again, not funny." Robin said

"I don't think boys can blush." Superboy noted.

"Oh trust me, they can." Wally said. "If the stupid jokes don't work, and they usually don't, there's always plan B."

"And what exactly would that be?" Robin asked while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just make them look plain stupid." Wally said.

"And you're going to do this…how? Exactly?" Robin challenged.

"I don't know, maybe like this." Wally said.

"Maybe like what?" Robin asked. At that moment, Wally opened the fridge door and pulled out a pitcher of bright red fruit punch.

"Wally…what are you doing." Robin slowly asked as he backed away slightly against the counter.

"Just getting a drink." Wally said.

"Really? Because I thought you were-" Robin was cut off when Kid Flash poured the entire pitcher of fruit punch over his best friend's head. "Going…to do that…" Robin said, continuing his previous theory. The rest of the team, excluding Robin, who was currently spitting out some of the fruit punch that got in his mouth, began laughing at the poor boy.

Robin ruffled his hair in an attempt to get most of the punch out. Wally looked at the boy with a hopeful expression on his face, but noticed his friend was still not blushing. The older was quickly met by one of Robin's famous death glares.

"Well his face _is_ red now…" Wally pointed out.

"From the fruit punch you poured on me, you dork!" Robin yelled.

"I still don't think males can blush." Superboy said.

Wally put his finger to his chin, showing that he was thinking. Robin raised an eyebrow in concern, not knowing what his best friend was going to try next.

"Hey Robin, exactly _how_ tight are we?" Wally asked.

"Um…I guess we're pretty close." Robin answered.

"But we're just bro's, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah…why?" Robin said, skeptical of why exactly Wally had asked.

"Just wondering." Wally said. "Guess I really _can't_ make you blush." Wally lowered his head and pouted as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Robin, Superboy, Kaldur, and Megan all exchanged confused glances between one another. Before anyone knew what was going on, Wally used his super speed to quickly appear next to Robin again. In one quick movement, Wally reached his hand out and slapped his best friend on the butt.

Robin's eyes widened after what Wally had just done registered in his head. "You have a nice ass, cutie." Wally teased before running away.

The Boy Wonder's face immediately flushed, and he started chasing after his friend, who was already across the room thanks to his super powers.

"What's wrong, Rob? You look a little disconcerted." Wally mocked.

"Not cool dude, not cool!" Robin shouted as he ran after Wally.

"So…I guess boys _can_ blush." Superboy commented.

**AN**:

Haha, not my best work, but it was my first attempt at bromance comedy on this site. And yes, I believe Robin and Wally have a bromance bond that will never be broken! Okay…freaking myself out a little there. I'm letting everyone know that I used "disconcerted" in the "flustered or embarrassed" way, because I know it has a lot of different connotations to it. So…review please :D


End file.
